The present invention is directed to a method for producing carbon monoxide or a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen by high carbon monoxide selective, low hydrocarbon conversion partial oxidation of a hydrocarbon feed mixture to synthesis gas. The invention is also directed to improved methods for separating hydrogen and carbon monoxide from a synthesis gas comprising hydrogen, water, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, and hydrocarbons.